


True Evil

by KissMyFrogPhotography



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Supernatural
Genre: Buffy the Vampire Slayer References, Claire-centric, Gen, Hurt Castiel, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt Sam Winchester, M/M, Other, Sad, Tales of the Slayers, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-07 00:28:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6776863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissMyFrogPhotography/pseuds/KissMyFrogPhotography
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castile friends with buffy and the Slayers in Season seven of Buffy, Choose  with added Crew from Angel... He leaves everyone in Season 11 from supernatural . Help the Slayers rid of the first True Evil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	True Evil

Claire Novak kinda liked Castiel. They had been through a lot together and that sort of thing builds up trust.

Appearing before her now, though, the Angel looked nothing like the Castiel she knew. He looked tired, like he had been beaten up, and Claire knew that only another Angel could have done that. Claire felt like any love of heaven she had left from her father shrivelled up at the sight of Castiel.

“Cas?”

He looked up at her with dark, sunken eyes. “Hmmm?”

“You alright?” She frowned in concern.

“’m fine.” He could obviously tell that Claire didn’t believe him because he sighed and continued, “Dean has been praying to me, but... I don’t think I can see him.”

“Why? I thought you two were friends?”

Castiel paused, “We are. Always. But I fear that I want something…”

“More? You like Dean?”

He stared at Claire and a rush of emotions flitted across his face. “It is irrelevant either way. Dean is attracted to women, not…” He gestured down, “This.”

“Hey, there’s nothing wrong with that body, Castiel. My dad certainly had no trouble with it.” She trailed off, thinking about before.

Castiel seemed to sense what she was thinking, “He is with her, in Heaven. They are happy.”

Claire nodded, her throat tight. “You could have that too, Cas.”

He shook his head sadly. Ever since he had escaped his Brother, he had been craving that order he had experienced when he was an Angel of the host. He had been hiding from Dean, turning instead to Claire and Jo.

They knew he was hurting. They would find him roaming the house, coming home bleeding. Jo especially hated seeing the Angel she knew falling so far. Cas wasn’t going to talk to Dean so she called Sam.

“Sam ?”

“Hey Claire, you girls alright?”

She waved her hand even though she knew he couldn’t see her. “We’re fine, it’s Cas.”

“Cas? He’s with you?!”

“Sam,” she interrupted, “where is Dean?”

“Out getting food and beer. Where’s Cas? We’ve been praying for him.”

“He’s been staying here, he thinks it would be better if he stays away but… he needs Dean. He comes home bruised and bleeding, and I don’t know how many times he’s going to be able to win those fights.”

“Shit. Okay we are on our way now, try to keep him there.”

 

Dean walked through the door as Sam was hanging up, his arms full of cheap take out from town.

“Sam?” He asked, worried at his brother’s frown.

“We found him.” He answered.

Dean’s face lit up, a grin splitting his face.

***

Even with Dean driving like a maniac, it takes them half a day to reach the girls.

Dean bursted into the house but Cas wasn’t there. Claire leaned against the doorway, “He didn’t come home last night. He does that sometimes, tries to keep the other Angels away from here.”

Dean swore. “I know that I’ve been an ass. I know that it was my fault that Lucifer took him, but I just want him back. He’s my best friend… He’s my everything.” Claire smiled at him and dialled Cas’ number.

“Claire?” His voice sounded rough.

“Cas, you okay?”

“I’m fine. What’s wrong?”

“When are you coming back?”

“I am not. It is too much to ask of you and Jo. If anything happened to you, I couldn’t forgive myself.”

“Cas, Dean is here. They need you, and you need them.”

He smiled, Dean.

He was covered in blood, not his but the vampires’. Castiel had been fighting with slayers. Buffy, Faith, Spike, Connor, and oddly enough with a vampire named Angel.

Castiel knew that there were fighting a battle worthy of his pain, his passion, his heart.

“I am sorry Claire. I can’t come back.”

“Why not?” She sounded pissed. Castiel heard a shuffle and then Dean was on the line.

“Cas, please we need you. I need you.”

Castiel closed his eyes slowly, letting tears fall freely, “I am sorry Dean, it’s for the best.”

He hung up. Turned his back on his world and left him standing in the hallway of Jodie’s house with a phone to his ear. Castiel turned and opened his wings, clad in battle amour with his blade firmly in his hand, he faced the First True Evil for the last time.   


End file.
